Love Is Blind
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Ginny has divorced Harry after twenty years of being married. She is lonely now that she found out Harry has moved on. Her friend helps her out by setting her up on a date. G/? *In progress*


Love is Blind

Summary: Ginny has divorced Harry after twenty years of being married. She is lonely now that she found out Harry has moved on. Her friend helps her out by setting her up on a date. G/?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or places. I just write about them. J.K. Rowling has all ownership of them. I have ownership of the new characters that will be introduced.

Chapter 1: The agreement.

Ginny sighed as she helped her big brother George in his shop. George needed her and she could use the money. Her mind wandered to the ugly divorce. She divorced Harry after finding him cheating on her. The kids were grown and out on their own.

_Flashback_

_Ginny, exhausted from a long day at the store unlocked the door to her house and walked in. Before she could put anything down that was in her tired arms heard noises coming from her bedroom that she shared with Harry. Ginny put her things down, took off her shoes and placed them aside. A loud moan came from the bedroom. Ginny knew exactly what was going on in there. Harry was making love to someone who wasn't her. _

_Ginny tiptoed her way to their bedroom and quietly opened the door not at all surprised on what she saw. Intertwined together on the messy bed were Harry and another woman with whom she had never met. Harry moaned as she made him feel good. _

"_Gloria!" He moaned again quietly saying her name. _

"_Oh Harry!" That was when Ginny had opened the door so loudly that it banged against the wall making Harry look up._

"_Ginny, I didn't expect you home so soon." He tried pushing the busty, tan, blonde out of the bed but knew it was too late. His wife's face boiled red with anger. Her eyes glared at the woman in the bed with her husband._

"_Oh Ginny, this is Gloria. My new assistant." Harry said as if they were talking in a normal conversation in his office._

"_Uh Hi Ginny," Gloria stated trying to cover herself up with Ginny's sheets. _

"_WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY HUSBAND?" Ginny yelled. Gloria blushed but Ginny didn't care. This stranger was in her house making love to her husband and Ginny wanted answers. _

"_Ginny honey," Harry started._

"_Don't Ginny Honey me. I'm not your honey when you're making love to THAT." Ginny pointed her finger at Gloria. Harry started to say something, but Ginny cut him off._

"_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE." Ginny demanded._

"_Gin, be reasonable." Harry said._

"_Don't call me Gin." Ginny grabbed her wand and pointed it at the two of them. Stunned, Harry grabbed his clothes while Gloria did the same. She didn't want to be hit with a spell; being a Squib she couldn't do magic. Harry grabbed Gloria's arm disapparated out of their house._

_End Flashback_

After she found Harry with a woman in bed she went straight to her brother George. George helped her get a lawyer who was a wizard and went to court. Ginny won the house and the money they had shared together. The kids were old enough to decide who they wanted to be on their own, but they favored their mother.

"Ginny?" Her best friend Jo a short, auburn haired, plump woman of forty two stared at her as she entered the busy shop. Ginny met Joanna through George when he hired her on to help them during the Christmas season two years ago. They got along so well that George asked Jo to stay on as an assistant to Ginny. The shop was run by George. Ginny was second in command. Ginny looked at Jo apparently with a sad look on her face because Jo started to demand what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong Gin? Thinking about Harry again?" She questioned. She was there for the divorce this past year and knew it was on Ginny's mind a lot being a witch herself she knew all about the great Harry Potter.

"No, well actually yes. I am lonely with out Harry. Well not Harry, but company." Ginny said.

"Well I have an idea that will make you happy again." Jo stated.

"What's that?"

"I've been thinking of this ever since Harry married that hag."

"Don't remind me." Ginny sighed. The news about Harry Potter marring Gloria came from her children. All but Lily went to their fathers wedding. Lily stayed to make sure her mother was alright.

"I'm going to set you up on a blind date."

"Oh Jo, I don't think I'm ready for that. I know I'm ready to date, but not a complete stranger." Ginny frowned because what she just said made Jo laugh.

"Nonsense. Harry married that oaf at the beginning of the year and it's time you meet with someone too. I have the perfect guy in mind." Jo glanced at George making sure he was busy with a customer before she started talking again. She and George started dating a week after George hired her. George was excellent at hearing from across the room even in a busy store. He had to learn because he was always on the look out for youngsters who wanted to shoplift. He told Joanna not to get involved with other people's love lives and wouldn't be happy if he knew what she was plotting.

"Joanna, I'm not too sure about this." Ginny said again.

"Oh come on, he is a good friend of my brother Rob and just got a divorce about a year ago and has been looking ever since for the right woman." Jo went to a private magic school with her brother till she was seventeen. Then she moved to London after she graduated and started working at odd jobs. Years later, she found the joke shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes years later.

"Do I know him?" Ginny asked eager to learn more about the guy she had in mind.

"I don't think so. Robert never said where he went to school. All I know is he works at the Ministry. I've met him a few times but I don't remember much about him. All that was exchanged between us was 'Hi' and 'Bye'. He's handsome though from what I remember."

"That doesn't give me much information Jo." Ginny replied.

"Oh I know and I'm sorry for that, but will set you two up. I'll have come and pick you up tomorrow night at eight." Jo said. She knew she was lying to Ginny, but she didn't want to give too much away. She knew that Ginny knew him and would never date him, but she also knew that they were a match made in heaven. Ginny would be perfect for him.

***

Ginny looked at herself one more time in the Mirror. Her little black dress was perfect. It fit around her body showing off all the right curves. The dress was flirty, but not showing a lot of cleavage. Her silver butterfly necklace flowed in the v neckline nicely. Little light blue butterflies sprinkled her dress complimented her necklace given to her from her children after the divorce. Ginny glanced at the clock on the wall. _'Five minutes and counting._' Ginny thought. She hoped the guy wouldn't be late. She double checked and triple checked her curly red hair making sure it was neatly pinned in all the right places.

Jo didn't give her his name or a good description of him. She hoped that he was right for her like Jo said. A knock at the door of her house told her that he was three minutes early. _'I guess I better get this over with.'_ Ginny thought. She grabbed her light blue clutch purse off of her night stand table. She quickly decided to take a peak at the guy out the window and frowned because he was out of her sight. He knocked on the door again this time louder so she can come down and welcome him in. Ginny walked slowly down stairs not use to wearing heels. Coming to the door, Ginny unlocked it, opened the door and was shocked to see the familiar face standing on the other side.

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, This is the newest story that I am working on. I will continue Nights, but I wanted to get this story out of my head. The idea came to me and I wanted to try it. Let me know what you think. I know that new characters are introduced, but that is how I want it. They are mine. Please read and review. Hope you liked it. Yes I will continue this one.

**Special Thanks: **Thanks to my Beta reader Queen of Loopholes for helping me with this story. And to Juli-Ann and Michelle for helping me out as well.


End file.
